Birthdays
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: A softer side of Aya/Ran-kun. A special anniversary does not go unnoticed, just because the one it goes out to is unconscious. PG-13 for mature themes.


Birthdays  
  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Mature/dark themes.  
  
A/N: A short piece on Aya and Aya-chan, from Aya-kun/Ran's POV. Because I like Aya-kun. This is set to the Jewel song "Adrian", because it reminds me of Aya-chan. This is a different side of Ran... a more sensitive one. Possibly OOC, but I personally do believe that this side of Aya/Ran could exist. If you disagree, feel free to let me know why. I just like overprotective, imouto-obsessed Aya/Ran-kun. ^_^ Please read and review.  
  
Note: Yes, the last part is in third person point of view. So sue me. And I call Aya-kun Ran. Just so avoid confusion, yanno.  
  
Birthdays  
  
------------  
  
~"Adrian came home again last summer. Things just haven't been the same 'round here. And people talk, and people stare.. Oh, Adrian, come out and play..."~  
  
Looking down at your still body, I wonder if you'll ever wake up. I wonder if you'll ever let me hear your voice again. Thinking back to that time, I found I could still remember what your hair smelled like, what your voice sounded like, but I couldn't remember what color your eyes were. Of course, I came here. I had to apologize. You always said your eyes are your best feature. I can't believe I forgot. Forgive me, imouto?  
  
~"An unfortunate accident in a canoe.. Doctor said, 'I'm sorry, not much I can do'. And the air was so still, and his eyes, they did not blink.. Oh, Adrian, come out and play..."~  
  
I can still remember when the doctor told me that you weren't going to wake up. I could hear the clinical detachment in his voice as he told me that you might never wake up. But I refuse to believe in nevers. The only never I believe in is that I'll never leave your side. Even after all this time, you're still the most important thing to me. I don't care how long it takes, I'll get revenge against the man who murdered our parents and did this to you. I swear I will. Some of the nurses whisper that I should turn off the life support and let you die.. but how could I do that? I swore I'd always take care of you, and I will. I'll wait for you until you wake up. I can't wait to see your eyes open. I can't wait to see your smile again.  
  
~"Little Mary Epperson liked him, and she vowed always to watch after him. But still, he did not move, and the doctor said 'it's no use'.. Oh, Adrian, come out and play..."~  
  
When I first brought you here, the doctor asked if our names were really the same. I said that they were. He smiled in a sort of uncomfortable way, like he thought either I was crazy, or our parents were. I took your name so that I would always remember you, and my mission of vengaence on the one who did this to you. I won't ever forget you, imouto. I swear. The others in my.. work.. they don't understand. I won't.. can't.. tell them. I swore I would never get close to anyone, because if I did, I might forget about you. I'll keep to that promise. I swear by the gods themselves, I will.  
  
~"She sat by his side, and watched the years fly by. He looked so fragile, he looked so small.. she wondered why he was still alive at all. Everyone in town had that, 'I'm so sorry' look. They talked in a whispered hush, said, 'I'd turn the machines off.' But still she sat by his side, said, 'life, he won't be denied.'.. Oh, Adrian, come out and play..."~  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't get you that pretty dress I knew you'd like.. I saw it the other day, imouto. But I knew they wouldn't let you wear it, so I didn't get it. Maybe we'll get it once you wake up, ne? You'd like that.. right? I did bring you a present.. it's a ring, with a flower shape on it. I knew you'd like it. And Omi; you know, I told you about Omi; he gave me a stuffed bear to give you. It's holding a little box of those Sweetheart candies you love. I don't know how Omi knew it was your birthday today, but I'm glad he did. Aren't you, imouto?  
  
~"Yellow flowers decorate his bedroom; sign above his door says 'Welcome Home'. But he just sits and stares; he's awake but still not there.. Oh, Adrian, come out and play..."~  
  
I wonder how much the others know about you. I know that they know your name, and that you're my sister. Beyond that, who knows? Omi could possibly know the most. He is a hacker, after all. I wonder if somehow he could help me find a way to wake you up? I just want to see your smile again. That's all I want as my reward for all of this. It just makes me feel terrible to see you like this. Have I failed somewhere along the lines? Why won't you ever answer me? Imouto, I promise I'll find a way to make you come back... and I'll destroy Takatori Reiji... and then.. then I can quit WeiB and we can finally start really living again.. okay? That's right, isn't it?  
  
~"She sat by his side, and watched the years fly by.. he looked so fragile, he looked so small.. she wondered why he was still alive at all.. And little Mary Epperson grew up lovely, and she still comes to visit him on Sundays."~  
  
You know, imouto, when you wake up, I should introduce you to Ken, Omi, and Yohji. I think you'd like them. Although, you should be careful what you say around Yohji, he's a complete flirt and technically, you are above the age of eighteen. Ne, imouto, when you wake up.. everything will get better, right? Maybe then... maybe then everything will get better. Until then, I'll just hope. And I'll keep going in my own mission. And then, I'll get to see your smile. That's all that I ask for.  
  
~"He's like an unused toy. He's got big hands, but the mind of a little boy. Oh, Adrian, come out and play..."~  
  
Ran rose from his sister's bedside, kissing her on the forehead and tightening her fist around the golden earring before turning away, his eyes wet with unshed tears. On her nighttable was a birthday card, a jewelry box, and a stuffed bear with a box of candy. The scene looked so idyllic. It was like she was sleeping. He sighed, collecting himself, getting ready to leave. He managed a tiny smile for his sister's comatose form as he turned back to her.  
  
"I've got to go, imouto," he said, the smile fading a little, but still just barely there. "I'll see you tomorrow if I can."  
  
Turning to walk out the door, he stood in the doorway for a moment, just long enough to say three words:  
  
"Happy Birthday, imouto."  
  
~"Adrian came home again last summer.. things just haven't been the same 'round here.."~  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
